The proposed project is an investigation of the effects of familial behavior and the local availability of MCH services on the health and survival of children in Guatemala in the late 1980s. The specific aims of the project include examination of: 1. the pattern of distribution of health facilities and personnel in Guatemala; 2. the relative contribution to child health and survival of: a. family behavior with regard to children's health (e.g., use of health services for preventive care, maintenance of a sanitary environment, and appropriate infant feeding) and b. the type and accessibility of local health services; 3. the relationship between parental experience in non-traditional settings and their behavior related to children's health. The analysis will be based on the Encuesta Nacional de Salud Materno Infantil (ENSMI), conducted in 1987 as part of the Demographic and Health Surveys program. Data from the survey will be supplemented with information from published and unpublished sources for local areas, which will be entered into a data file and linked to ENSMI household records as part of this project.